pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE134: The Ice Cave!
is the 41st episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Episode Plot Ash and friends enter the ice cave as it is a shortcut to Blackthorn City. After a watery run-in with Team Rocket, Brock catches a cold and the gang finds a Pokémon Center in the cave. While a Jynx working there is taking care of Brock, Nurse Joy tells Ash and Misty that the cave is cold because of a big building working there as a refrigerator. Team Rocket finds the building and they cause trouble by reversing the structure, heating the cave and cooling the jungle outside. Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy try to stop them, but they fall into a hole. After Team Rocket escapes to catch Ice-type Pokémon, Bayleef gets Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy out of the hole and then uses her vines to restore the pipe to its original place. Team Rocket arrives in front of the Pokémon Center and they manage to capture the ice Pokémon, including Jynx, by using heaters. Despite being in weakened state, Brock tries to stop Team Rocket, but they defeat him. Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy arrive just in time to help. Pikachu rescues the ice Pokémon by destroying the heaters. Jynx and the Piloswine use Blizzard to freeze Wobbuffet, Arbok and Victreebel, and then Pikachu sends Team Rocket blasting off with Thunder. Now that Brock is feeling much better, Ash and friends leave the Ice Cave and arrive near the Blackthorn Lake. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Jynx *This episode was mainly banned because of Jynx's racial stereotype appearance which appears to offend many people in the United States of whom are African-Americans. Because of this, the episode wasn't dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment. **Subsequently, it was also skipped outside of Asia due to non-Asian dubs generally being re-dubbed versions of the English dub. *The Nurse Joy from "The Joy of Pokémon" makes a guest appearance in a photo. Gallery The heroes on their journey, Brock is carrying a guide book JE134 2.png Team Rocket overhears the heroes talking about the Ice Cave JE134 3.png The heroes slip on the ice, landing in a pitfall set by Team Rocket JE134 4.png Jessie and James disguised as snowmen JE134 5.png Team Rocket sprays the heroes to distract them JE134 6.png A Water Gun from Misty's Politoed sends the trio blasting off JE134 7.png Brock appears to be feverish, and Misty asks if he's doing fine JE134 8.png They arrive at the Ice Cave Pokémon Center JE134 9.png They also meet the Nurse Joy, whose Jynx is carrying a Swinub JE134 10.png Brock sleeping at the Pokémon Center JE134 11.png Nurse Joy's Pokémon outside of the center JE134 12.png Team Rocket spying in on the action JE134 13.png Another one of Meowth's boss fantasies JE134 14.png James thinks of offering icy snacks JE134 15.png Brock and Jynx JE134 16.png Ash, Misty, and Nurse Joy find problems in the temperature levels JE134 17.png The cave appears to be heating up abnormally JE134 18.png At the same time, the jungle is starting to freeze JE134 19.png Second pitfall of the day, and it appears Team Rocket is behind this JE134 20.png During the battle, Arbok is wrapped around Brock and Geodude JE134 21.png Ash versus Team Rocket JE134 22.png Team Rocket's Pokémon being frozen over JE134 23.png Outside the Pokémon Center, after Team Rocket has blasted off JE134 24.png The heroes look out towards the water near Blackthorn City, as the journey continues }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Banned Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda